


gwaine flirting? it’s just as likely as you’d think

by yeehaw_heehaw



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e04 Gwaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw_heehaw/pseuds/yeehaw_heehaw
Summary: a tiny rewrite of after gwaine wakes up in camelotor,was gwaine NOT supposed to flirt after he woke up in a handsome stranger’s bed?





	gwaine flirting? it’s just as likely as you’d think

The sun was bright in the sky, beams of light momentarily blinding Merlin as he passed by the windows they shone through, food tray in hand. He made his way through the castle corridors, down the stairs, away from the kitchens and back to the tower in which he resided. Gaius was out doing his usual errands, Merlin noted to himself as he passed the tables and shelves to get to his own room.

“Oh!” Merlin said, coming to an abrupt stop in front of his doorway after he’d pushed open the door. “You’re not wearing your shirt.”

And indeed Gwaine, the man who just yesterday, despite not knowing either Merlin or Arthur, fought alongside them, was not wearing his shirt.

“Must’ve taken it off during the night,” Gwaine replied, “Got too hot.”

“Too hot… yeah. Yeah! It was a hot night.”

Gwaine’s lips slowly stretched into a sly smile. He lifted himself up on his arms so he could move himself into a sitting position, and the blanket covering him fell further down his chest. As he did so, his smile disappeared, replaced by a wince as he shifted his injured leg. The action seemed to jolt Merlin into action, and he moved forward to set the tray of food down on the bedside table. Gwaine reached for the bread.

“How are you feeling?” Merlin asked, “You shouldn’t be moving your leg around too much.”

“Fine,” Gwaine said as he chewed. He swallowed before speaking again. “You brought me here so my leg could be treated?”

“And your head,” Merlin confirmed. “Honestly, you’re lucky it wasn’t worse, you could’ve died.”

Merlin watched disapprovingly as Gwaine reached up to poke at the area his head was hurting most. Gwaine hissed in a breath, then shrugged. “Ah, I've had worse. Where are we, exactly?”

“The court physician’s chambers in Camelot. My room, specifically.”

“You’re the court physician?” 

“I’m his apprentice,” Merlin replied. “You know, you don’t actually seem very surprised to be waking up somewhere you don’t know.”

Gwaine laughed and gulped down the cup of water he’d taken from the tray. “It’s certainly not the first time I’ve woken up in a stranger’s bed, and it probably won’t be the last. What about you? Are you in the habit of lending strangers your bed?” He wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke.

Merlin rolled his eyes and failed to fight the smile that appeared on his face. “Only when they’ve been injured,” he replied.

“Well,” Gwaine said now wearing a more serious expression, “I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I can. I don’t want you to be without a bed.”

“No, you’re not fit to travel. You need to stay here until your injuries have healed enough.”

“I won’t leave you without a bed,” Gwaine said, shaking his head, and then he paused. “...unless you’re suggesting we share?”

“I,” Merlin started, face flushed, “You’re awfully forward.”

Gwaine grinned. He leaned back more and placed his hands behind his head. “But you’re interested?”

“Maybe I am,” Merlin said.

Gwaine chuckled at Merlin’s feigned indifference.

“_But_,” Merlin added, making his way towards the door, “Right now I’ve got to go get Arthur’s food. And then we can talk later.”

“But Merlin,” Gwaine pouted as Merlin walked away, “You’re the physician’s apprentice! You’re meant to be looking after me!”

Merlin laughed as he left the chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been thinking about this scene a lot for the past couple of days if my twt is anything to go by, and this fic was the result


End file.
